Whispers of a Barian
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: "I promise you, Durbe. We're gonna beat Don Thousand, and we're gonna get them back." Contains bigtime spoilers to episode 132 and possibly 133, so read with a LOT of caution. Mentions of HolyIceShipping.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Whispers of a Barian**

**Angst/Friendship **

**Alit/Yuma/Durbe**

**"I promise you, Durbe. We're gonna beat Don Thousand, and we're gonna get them back." Contains bigtime spoilers to 132 and possibly 133, so read with a LOT of caution. Mentions of HolyIceShipping.**

**(I don't own Zexal. If I did, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO DURBE!)**

* * *

**Sorry. I'm in mourning for Durbe right now, so I wanted to write this. Please understand. This is MY dark Zexal week. DURBE! ToT**

* * *

Whispers of a Barian

* * *

"The patient is a young boy, about 14 to 16 years of age. He's suffered severe injuries to his chest and left arm."

The patient they were referring to was clearly suffering. His breathing was labored and his face was dripping in sweat. The ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing the voices of those around him properly.

However, he could catch a few things.

_"...urbe...You're going...okay..."_

He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew that he could trust him.

Only one name was racing through his head as the world began to grow silent.

Merag.

* * *

Yuma and Alit were pacing the lobby of the hospital. Alit was biting his thumbnail to better ease his nerves while Yuma was grasping at the Emperor's Key. They could hardly believe what they had seen. No sooner than Alit snapped Gilag back to his senses, Durbe fell to the sandy grounds of Barian World.

(Flashback.)

_"Durbe!" Alit called out. "Durbe! Are you okay?!"_

_Durbe didn't answer. His heavy breathing and heaving shoulders were enough to say that he was in deep pain. His clothing was torn, his glasses were gone, his Baria Lapis was badly damaged, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. One such cut was actually where his Barian Emblem used to be, allowing a small amount of blood to flow. In his hand was a trap card._

_Saint's Shield._

_"Hey, Durbe!" Yuma said, giving the Emperor a shake. "Are you alright? You look beat up. What happened?"_

_Durbe offered no explanation. His mind was too far away from them. _

_Astral floated above them. "That is very strange," he said. "I do not sense any Chaos Power from him."_

_The boys froze. Then Gilag picked up the injured Barian Leader. "Gilag!" went Alit._

_"He's hurt, right?" Gilag asked. "Sounds like he needs some help." He looked over to Yuma. "Can that tin can you were riding on take us back to Heartland?"_

_"Uh, yeah," went Yuma. _

_Gilag's face gave him the rest of what he wanted to say. And Durbe's heavy breathing only added to it. Yuma nodded. "Alright, come on," he said._

_Then they turned back to the Different Dimension Airship, with the injured Durbe in Gilag's muscular arms._

* * *

(Flashback over.)

The boys were staring at their friend, who was confined to a hospital bed. Durbe was hooked up to various machines, and an oxygen mask was placed over his face. His face was sweaty and pale, and his expression was pained.

Alit sighed. The doctor had told them that Durbe's injuries weren't as bad as they looked, but he still needed rest. He barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open for what little time he'd been conscious.

Alit could hardly believe it. He had never seen Durbe so weak. Usually, he was a strong duelist who could carry a world on his shoulders and still have the strength to intimidate those around him. There had been one time when Durbe had fallen asleep during a meeting, but he'd been awake all week, so hardly anybody questioned it. (Naturally, Vector teased him about it for a month.)

Durbe's breathing began to ease up. "M-Merag," he choked. "N-Nasch..."

"Huh?" went Alit and Yuma.

"Durbe," Alit said, walking over to his side. "What's the matter?"

"V-Vector," Durbe breathed softly.

"Vector?" Yuma asked.

"He's probably dueling Merag right now," Alit said. Yuma looked to Alit. In his hand was Durbe's Baria Lapis.

Alit fingered the crystal gently and watched as images appeared above it. "Whoa!" went Yuma. "Does it usually do that?"

"Just Durbe's," Alit admitted.

They watched as the entire duel replayed before them.

Nasch's predicament in the duel.

Merag's rage.

Durbe's sacrifice.

They saw it all.

"So all of Durbe's power went into Merag," Astral said.

"But if she loses, then Don Thousand gets both her power and Durbe's power," Yuma said.

Alit set the Baria Lapis on the table. "Merag...Nasch...Durbe," he thought.

Yuma turned to Durbe. "Don't worry, Durbe," he said. "I promise. We're gonna beat Don Thousand. And we're gonna get your friends back."

Then Yuma turned around and started out the door. "Wait a minute, Yuma," Alit called. "I'm coming with you."

As the two of them left, Durbe's eyes opened a crack. "Merag," he thought slowly. "Yuma...Alit...be careful." Then he closed his eyes again...and dreamed of his past.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, yes, that last episode was a KILLER. Personally, I doubt Durbe's actually dead. His legend hasn't been told yet! I am planning on righting a sequel to this, but please tell me how I did first. I wanna make sure I did okay before I do anything else.**


End file.
